Green Eyes
by spikesbabygirls
Summary: The story was inspired by the song Green Eyes from Coldplay.After doctors take Buffy off life support after she gives birth to her and Spikes baby,Spike is left as a 16 year old child having to raise a baby on his own.See how Buffy and Spike reunite unexp
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey here's my story that I made up and it was inspired by the song Green Eyes from Coldplay.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" I love you, Spike."  
  
" I love you too, Buffy."   
  
That was the last time Spike had heard Buffy. That very night in the hospital room. After she had given birth to Emma, their beautiful daughter. She had fallen into a coma and had not waken up for months. Spike the persistent teenager he was, never left her side. Well, that was until he had to. After about a year of no change in Buffy, doctors decided to take her off the life support. Spike had cried and cried and when he eventually stopped he had gone and seen her to say his last goodbye. He talked to her for hours and just told her how proud she would be of how Emma was doing.  
  
Spike left town with Emma and had never gone back to LA since.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Daddy, Barbie's leg fwell off,"cried the little girl.  
  
" Well, let's see what Daddy can do, k?"  
  
The little girl simply just nodded her head , golden locks bouncing. She sniffled a little and pouted a bit.  
  
William sat down and took his daughter's hand and brought her over to his side on the couch. He grabbed the broken leg and twisted it a little and pressed it down firmly until he lifted it up and said ,"Ta da!"  
  
The little girl's frown quickly turned into a big smile. She giggled and put her arms around her father's neck.  
  
"Daddy, you're the best!" She kissed her father's cheek and held her doll closely to her chest. William smiled at her. She was a spitting image of her mother.   
  
"So,bit, do you want to go see Katie?"  
  
The little girl's eyes sparkled when the name Katie was mentioned. Katie was her best friend since her and her father had moved to Sunnydale four years ago when she was a baby. Her mother was very busy so Katie's cousin, Christina was always babysitting them and Christina was like Santa to the little kids.   
  
"Yeah!!!! I wanna go to Katie's!!"squealed Emma.  
  
"Then let's go get your stuff and we can go."  
  
"K!" said Emma as she ran to her room to get her play bag.  
  
Spike followed quickly and helped her get her things. He then picked her up and took her to the car.   
  
************************  
  
The second the car stopped in the driveway, Emma leaped out the car and ran to the front door of the house. She knocked feriously , almost bruising her knuckles.  
  
A young woman opened the door and smiled brightly. "Emma, c'mon in! Katie is right outside in the backyard playing in the treehouse."  
  
Emma ran right past the woman and into the yard. Coming up the front steps was Spike carrying Emma's bag. "Hey Christina,"greeted Spike.  
  
"Hi Spike, how are you!?"asked Christina. She always got excited when Spike came over. Actually all the women in the neighborhood would get excited. Who wouldn't? Spike was tall, muscular, had a handsome face, great body, and great personality. He was friendly with people, well most, and made a lot of people laugh.  
  
"Just peachy, pet.You?"  
  
"Doing great myself......So, do you want to come in for a drink or something?"  
  
"That'd be nice.Thanks."  
  
"Sure,"said Christina as she walked over to the kitchen with Spike following,"How's work?" asked Christina opening the fridge, revealing a large amount of food in it.  
  
"I got a gig tonight, that's why I asked Katie's parents if Emma could stay here tonight."  
  
"Oh really? I had no idea. I mean for once I don't have to baby sit. Aunt Carol and Uncle Jim are finally taking care of their child, so I get to just hang around." She handed Spike a glass of punch.  
  
Spike smiled. "Well, we're not doing anything fancy , but uh...would you like to come and watch?"  
  
The brunette nodded happily,"Yeah, I'd love to. Is it going to be at the Bronze?"  
  
"Yeah,"said Spike taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah.....So how's school?"  
  
"It's been really good. All my professors are great and I don't know.....I just love school. I know, I'm a total geek,"said Christina chuckling nervously.  
  
Spike laughed," No . You're really not. I actually....um......never mind."  
  
"What?"asked Christina smiling.  
  
Spike suddenly grew quiet. " I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
Christina smiled knowingly ," I understand. I know how you feel when you sometimes don't want to talk about things."  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh no, s'k. I....Do you want to go for dinner after my gig?"  
  
"Of course I would. That would be really nice."  
  
"Well, I better get going. I'll see you tonight at eight -thirty when I'm done on stage."  
  
"Yeah, see you then," said Christina , smiling.  
  
At Christina's smile, Spike felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest that he hadn't felt ever since...well ever since......Buffy.  
  
TBC......  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like the first chapter.......Oh, and I don't own anything , it all belongs to Joss......blah,blah,blah........BUT I do plan to come up with a way to get Spike to be my willing slave....I know , tough right? But no worries........I've got my ways.....*grins* 


	2. out withChristina?

Chapter 2  
  
Spike played the last note on his guitar and jumped off the stage, being greeted with lots of horny girls. He brushed past them and went over to the table Christina was sitting at.   
  
"Hi. You look beautiful, pet."  
  
"Thanks. Not bad yourself."  
  
Spike smiled. "So are you enjoying the night?"  
  
"Very much. You guys were great out there."  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So uh, do you want to get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Let's go to somewhere where it's not as crowded. Mikey's sound good?"  
  
Christina giggled. " Yeah, Mikey's it is."  
  
"Okay off we go then," said Spike picking up Christina and carrying her outside.  
  
****************  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna have a cheese burger with fries," said Spike. The waiter nodded his head.  
  
"I 'll have a big Mikey 's Cheesy Deluxe please,"said Christina as she finished of the order. The waiter smiled and took the menus.  
  
"So, I've been having a lot of fun tonight,"said Christina.  
  
"Me too, pet. I'm glad you're enjoying the night."  
  
"Um, I know it's like none of my business or anything and this is out of the blue, but I'm curious ...um.......what happened to Emma's mother?"  
  
"I......she....well.....we ......it just didn't work out and it never will."  
  
"You guys didn't like each other anymore?"  
  
Spike's jaw clenched," It's not like that.....it's just......can we not talk about this," said Spike bit more harshly than he would of liked.  
  
"I'm sorry. God, I really am. I'm always sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong."  
  
"No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry. It's just that when I think of her it sorta sets my anger management off key and it's all downhill from there."  
  
"I get it. And I'm still sorry."  
  
Spike smiled," Yeah you are cause you're a sweet woman."  
  
Christina smiled brightly," Thanks."  
  
They ate their food with small talk and a couple of hidden glances added to it. They spent the rest of the night walking and laughing. Then Spike and Christina went back to her house.   
  
"Thanks for the great evening,"said Christina standing on her doorstep.  
  
"You're welcome , pet. I had fun too."  
  
"Uh.....do you want to come in for some coffee?" ( Good job, Christina, just use the synonym for want to get in my pants)  
  
"I would, but I got to get home soon, the baby sitter isn't gonna be too happy if I come back late."  
  
"Gotcha, but maybe some other time?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Christina smiled," Well, then I guess this is goodbye."  
  
Spike leaned forward and placed a soft, sensual kiss on her lips ," Now it's goodbye," breathed Spike. He headed back to his car , leaving a dazed Christina behind.  
  
"Oh, boy.......Okay, knees, don't fall till he leaves." Spike's car sped off down the street. "Okay.....," and that's when Christina collapsed on the ground with little hearts flashing in her eyes.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I've been real busy lately! Much love sent out to reviewers.....and my muse! *winks* You're the best! *giggles* Okay no more mocha's for me.....*hehe*  
  
TBC.......... 


End file.
